Twisted Fate (Vampire Diaries Fanfiction)
by FabulousAndForever
Summary: Damon Salvatore threw it all away, including everything he had with his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. His return to Mystic Falls surprises him. She left, leaving everything behind, and promised herself she would never return.
1. Chapter One: New York City

**Elena's Perspective**

"Elena," Caroline Forbes called me out. "Just because I loved going to parties back in high school, doesn't mean that we have to do this. Clubs were never your thing."

I turned around while my hand gripped on two hangers that held up two scandalous dresses. "Choose. Navy or Black," I say with a smirk.

She stands there still and her lips curve to indicate that she's thinking, "I think I want the black one. It matches my heels," she says with a smile and snatches them out of my hands.

I let out a groan, "okay. I know clubs aren't our thing. Think of it like this, Caroline. It's almost the end of our second year at NYU and we haven't been to one party. There's only so long we can go before we meet new people."

"What's wrong with it just being me, you, and Bonnie?" She says with an unconvincing half smile. She knows it too. We've been away from our home for five years now. We didn't decide to go back to school until last year. Our home is now in New York City. A place we never thought we'd locate ourselves, in fact, it was last on the list.

"Caroline... We're not monsters. It's time our classmates stopped seeing us a threat."

"Well technically..." she trails off at the thought. Monsters was all I had to say to trigger it again.

"Don't say it," I say as my teeth grit together.

"Are we really doing this while club thing tonight?" Bonnie asks as she bring in one bottle of bourbon. "We could always stay in and watch Buffy the Vampire, True Blood, or Twilight on Netflix."

We laugh in unison, "we have seen every season of Buffy for the past five years, Bonnie," I say as I snatch the bottle of bourbon from her hands and pop the lid. "As much as I love watching them over and over, I'm sure that I have better things to do with my life."

"Like faking the fact you and Caroline aren't vampires? Elena, there's only so long we can undo and re-do the spell on a daily, weekly, or monthly basis. It has been five years."

I put a smile on my face as I looked in the mirror, "how do I look?" I ask, ignoring her question. The pain was too much bare. It took too much energy to look back on my past. Everything that I lost. The people, I lost. I didn't want to say any names or think of anyone in particular.

"Perfect," a familiar voice says. I turn around and there he is. "I've missed you so much. Sorry, it took so long for me to get here," Jeremy says as he walks over to me to give me a hug.

"Jeremy? Who called you? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked, and confused. I knew I had to see him eventually, but not this soon.

My brother and I had parted ways, three years ago. Before Bonnie, Caroline, and I, decided to settle in New York. Jeremy didn't want to be the guy who settled in with his sister; although, we only have each other. He wants to live his life on his own. That's exactly what he's doing. It was hard on me to let him go, but eventually, I came around.

"I have so many things to tell you. I'm here for four days. My boss decided to give me some time off to spend some time with you." He exchanged glances with Bonnie, whom he no longer had an interest in. At first, it tore her apart, but a part of her knew that she had to let him go. "Hi Bonnie," he says with a smile. My parents didn't raise us to be rude, and Jeremy, certainly was never and will never be a 'douche-bag.'

We both sat down on the bed, "good news. I found my significant other. We've been seeing each other for two years now and I really wish you'll meet her someday."

I hit his arm, lightly, "shut up. You're just telling me this, now? What's she like? Do you have pictures? How did you meet?" It wasn't hard for me to smile around Jeremy. There's only so long for that I can go before I break. Friday nights were usually when it happened. Caroline and Bonnie knew it would happen sooner or later. Going to a club is just a distraction.

"She's friends with Stefan Salvatore," he says as he squeezes my hand. That name, the last name in particular, I haven't heard in years. I wasn't sure how to feel or react.


	2. Chapter Two: Kai's Proposal

_Note: Hello readers. Sorry it has taken me so long to update on here. I will try to post every Friday. I have also posted this story on Wattpad (user: AllThingsV), so feel free to read on there - there are 4 chapters available! Also... big thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story, following, and the favorite. I am still figuring out to post... so I apologize if my chapters seem unorganized! Let's talk soon :)._

**Chapter 2: Kai's Proposal**

****Elena's Perspective****

My eyes blinked multiple times, "oh. Is that how you two met? You were hanging around Stefan?"

Jeremy shrugged, "it wasn't intentional, Elena. I didn't mean to run into him. He's not exactly avoidable."

I shake my head in disgust, "he's a murderer, Jeremy."

"He would never hurt me or Melanie," he tried to assure me, but he knew it was hopeless. There was no hope for Stefan, after Katherine passed away. He won't let anyone in, not even Caroline. Even she, could no longer defend him.

My arms stretched out, "have you been reading the papers, Jer? He's not the person we used to know."

"Melanie, is an art graduate. She plays six instruments, paints, takes photos, edits videos, designs," Jeremy says to flaunt his new girl.

I slowly nod, "what's her connection to Stefan? Seems weird Stefan would do anything to help you."

He laughs, "she's not a va..." but I don't let him continue. I never want to hear that word. It disgusts me. "She worked with him. Internship at some designing company. He's some kind of chairman."

I nod slowly, "he has some courage to keep up what he does."

"Has it ever occurred to you that it might be Damon?"

I take a deep breath in. Damon. Stefan's brother. It never occurred to me, actually. His name hasn't crossed my mind in years. I refuse to think of him in any way. He changed before he left it all behind and not to continue his old habits. I shake my head, "it's not him. It's Stefan, I know for a fact. Maybe you should go home and check on Melanie."

I grabbed my phone and my purse from the closet. "I'm heading out with the girls. Come or go, up to you," I say bluntly.

Three years away from Jeremy made our relationship somewhat disappear. I was determined to visit Colorado to invest some time into who this new girl was. If she's in any way connected to Stefan Salvatore, what did that mean for Jeremy?

Stefan knew how to get people under his wing. Of all people, he's full of surprises. Turns out he was using me to get to Katherine the entire time, before her rather unfortunate death. Just like that he flicked the switch and that was the end. Everyone spent years trying to convince him, but there's no hope.

Jeremy left the room and Tyler knocked on the door, "Matt's in the car. Ready to go?" I nod as I take his hand. Matt and Tyler have played the big brother figure in my life ever since we moved to New York. It shocks me that they ever wanted to come. Sure, they don't go to school with me, but they're around often.

"No girls tonight, Matt and Tyler," Bonnie says with a death glare. "Just us, okay?" She says as I feel her kick my leg.

"No promises," Matt says as he adjusts his top.

I felt a pain in my leg and it led up to stomach. A pain I would feel only if I was that monstrous creature I was five years ago before leaving Mystic Falls. "Bon-" I manage to blurt out. I look over at Caroline, who passed out. I open my mouth, searching for words to speak, but I can't talk, even if I try.

I see Bonnie's face panicking and wondering what's happening. This could only mean one thing, Kai's in town. If Kai's in town, that means the spell is broken. Bonnie isn't strong enough to hold the spell on her own, and it could possibly kill all of us. Kai knows what he's capable of. He knows that Caroline and I haven't had our proper nutrition for years. At this rate, I'll only have a couple minutes left. The car comes to a stop and I can't feel my legs.

I find it somewhat surprising that I'm not freaking out. Maybe this is finally the end. The end of a nightmare. Maybe when I died those few years ago as human, it was my time to go. My time to leave my footprints on this world and be reunited with my parents. I always wondered if they would be ashamed or proud of me for choosing this lifestyle and love. But when the love of my life had left, the dangerous aspects of my life, also left.

I was gasping for air. I couldn't leave the car nor could I look at Matt or Tyler. The car door swung open. Kai peeped his head in and gave us all a welcoming smile. "I honestly thought you'd be passed out Elena," he says as he takes my hand. I try to pull away, but I know it isn't worth the effort, "you see… I have some blood bags in the trunk, if you want it, all you have to do is ask."

Kai gets into the car and throws Tyler out of his seat next to mines. "Miss me? I've missed you all. Very much actually. I've been travelling the world. I met this beautiful woman. Too bad she was just one of my testing experiments. Sorry, it took so long for me to get back."

"Cut to the chase," Tyler says angrily.

Kai smirks, "I'm doing you a favor, all of you, I would appreciate it if I got a few 'thank yous' or gifts work too. Tyler, I would calm your temper down. Wouldn't want you killing anyone to trigger your wolf gene, would we? Oh wait, you did a few years ago. The second I lift the spell, you might be the next Salvatore brother on the loose." I crook my head to see the devilishing smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie aches in pain.

"Well you see… we have a problem," Kai says as he looks over at Caroline and I. "Elena and Caroline just need to accept who they are and move on with their lives. This spell is taking up too much of my magic and well I need it for my _duties_. Therefore, the second I leave this car, Bonnie you will no longer be a witch, Tyler; your wolf gene will trigger if you kill another person, and Elena and Caroline; they'll be what they're meant to be, vampires."

I see Kai reaching for two blood bags in his pocket. Before he gets the chance my mouth yanks at the bag still in his hands. Blood runs through my veins, giving me somewhat a little more energy than I had a second ago. My fangs grit my teeth as the bag flattens and there's no air or blood left. "Calm down, Elena," he says as he pats my back.

"That'll keep me going for the next hour, I suppose," I say as I try to take a deep breath. Kai hands the other bag over to me and I stuff it into Caroline's mouth. "What do you mean, you can't hold the spell down anymore?"

"I'm leaving things just the way they were, Elena. The way it's supposed to be. Bonnie isn't supposed to be a witch, remember? Although, she's a Bennett, I'm afraid that I just have to say, it's coming in the way of my own duties and I'm not as powerful as I should be."

I shake my head in disgust, "no, Kai," I stutter in the process, still craving for more, "you promised. You would stop my pain, our second I start living this hectic life, again, it's over."

"Your boyfriend is in Europe, by the way," he says with a big sigh, as if he cares, "I ran into him. He's the same, I would say. Heartless, like me. Not really caring about anything the world. I think he forgot about you too. Actually, I came here to talk about that. I think he's getting in the way of my duties. I'm the sociopath, not him."

I shake my head, "that's Stefan."

He pouts, "oh, innocent Stefan. Love really does make us do crazy things. Just like you two not surviving off of blood for half a decade. Too bad I don't know anything about love. It's a waste of time. I mean, look at you Elena, weak, useless, delusional. He's never coming back."

"Enough Sabrina, the teenaged witch, I think she got the point," Caroline says as she finally tugs at the bag to get the last bit. "What's your point? Bringing up the Salvatore brothers?"

"Actually, I'm going to make all you temporarily deaf so I can talk to Elena, personally," he says as he takes my hand and attempts to give me those reassuring eyes.

**Kai's Perspective**

"Elena, I need you to do me a favor," I ask with a serious tone. I guess I could've kicked everyone out of this car, but it's cold, so I guess I just keep being Mr. Niceguy. I assume that's what Elena likes. The typical bad guy with a nice edge? Damon Salvatore was like that. Not that I'm looking for a love interest, but time is ticking and my magic won't last if I don't follow my coven's orders. Fall in love or lose it all.

"Why would I do anything for you?" She snickers as she frees her hand from my grip.

"I kept you from surviving on blood for five years and if you do this one favor for me, I could make that happen for life. You would never have to feel pain for another day that you live."

She slowly nods, "I'm listening."

"I need you to fall in love with me, temporarily. This convinces the conven that I'm capable of loving and I'll be able to keep my magic."

She sits there and glares. Seconds later, I hear her burst out laughing. "Let me get this straight," she says trying to hold in the laughter, "you actually believe that you can be capable of temporary love and you honestly believe that you can convince me that you love me and I'll feel the same?"

"I'm speechless. Lost of words. Once again, Elena Gilbert, understands me. I think it's meant to be."

"Why don't you ask one of your testing experiments that you've been experimenting on all around the world?" She says, showing no interest.

"Because they're dead. Crazy Stefan decided to put his Ripper effects on my planned duties."

"Find someone else."

"It's only going to work with you," I say in the most convincing tone, but we both know, I'm not capable of loving. Not her, not anyone, just myself.

"I'm a vampire, doesn't that break whatever treaty or rule-thing your coven might have."

I shake my head, "you won't technically be a vampire, as you wish for. You'll be human, except the aging part. I can't change that, just your thirst for blood. Just think of it. I'll be back in two weeks. I have some unfinished business in London."

"Me and you? A marriage? Loving you temporarily? You loving me back, temporarily?" She asks. And without thinking, she agrees. Something's up, Elena usually fights back and disagrees. As charming as I like to see and think that I am, I know there's a catch. There's always a catch.

The thing that scared me the most is if this would actually work.


End file.
